The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for transparent secure interception handling of data in networks.
One problem regarding public cloud environments is the unsecure access to data and algorithms e.g. by a cloud provider. As the cloud provider does not need such access to data in order to offer his service the cloud provider may be prevented from accessing such data. However, the access prevention has to be performed so that cloud providers would still be able to virtualize their hardware resources and offer them to multiple customers for efficiency reasons while at the same time customers could be ensured that no access to data or algorithms from the cloud provider is possible. Typically, cloud operators have privileged access to their hypervisor environments, which may rule out software-only solutions.